


Сыграем вместе?

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [8]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Musicians, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Автор:VailenDel(полноразмертут)
Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Сыграем вместе?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917145) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020), [RossomahaaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR). 



> **Автор:** VailenDel
> 
> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/81/c0/N59eCJGi_o.jpg))


End file.
